


Wraith Foster Parenting

by Strangeone13



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Parenting Fails, Rating is high for just in case, Trying hard though, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeone13/pseuds/Strangeone13
Summary: I rewatched episode Seven of Season Two of Stargate Atlantis where Zaddik finds and raises the little Wraith girl Ellia before starting my crazy work week and when the Sunday Psychos struck my friend and I created this insanity.  These short snippets are of a theme but not necessarily in the same universe as each other or in any particular order since they are written as my muse strikes me.  Some of them are short, some are long, some are one-offs and some are part of a larger universe.  I will mark each drabble with what it is to the best of my ability.  Enjoy.
Relationships: Wraith & Own Fictional Characters
Kudos: 10





	Wraith Foster Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are brought to you by the Sunday Psychos and a very good friend of mine. We are so sorry for the crazy that happens when you work three twelves in a warehouse that isn’t temperature controlled with very little sleep. Such is life.  
> Two times twelve is fourteen.  
> You only understand that math when you’ve been too sleep-deprived and overworked to think of anything but laying down on the cement for a nice little nap, Forklifts be damned.  
> These short snippets are of a theme but not necessarily in the same universe as each other or in any particular order since they are written as my muse strikes me. Some of them are short, some are long, some are one-offs and some are part of a larger universe. I will mark each drabble with what it is to the best of my ability. Enjoy.

The Sex Talk.

Spear was settling in to hibernate when the conversation drifted to him over the Psychic Web of the Hive, finally hibernating after years straight of being awake with Star to look after the creature they’d found wandering on the Cloning Facility planet all alone and helpless as it cried. (Star had looked so much like a baby Queen wandering lost and her cries had drawn Spear in just like those of his Queen did and then he’d gotten lost in those eyes until he had found himself back on the Hive Ship with the sleeping child and his liveliest adventure in a long time had begun.)  
“Bright One, where do babies come from?” The young woman Spear had raised for the last ten years asked the youngest of the Wraith Warriors in the Hive.  
The young Wraith had panicked and said, “Why don’t you ask Spear that question Star?” While he sent a Call out to Spear who chose to pretend to be hibernating.  
“Because Spear is hibernating and won’t be awake for months now answer my question Bright One,” Bright One had forgotten how single-minded and forceful their young Star could be when she put her mind to something... She would have made a powerful Hive Queen by now had she been born a full Wraith rather than the shadow of a Wraith she was. Bright One’s mind stuttered and flitted about searching for an answer that wouldn’t involve mentioning the actual facts and coming up blank. “Well?” Star probed impatiently.  
“I-” Spear tried to say but his tongue failed him just as thoroughly as his mind had. “It- uh, are we sure we can’t just wait and ask Spear?” Bright One squeaked.  
“It’s alright if you don’t know, I’ll just go ask the Queen.” Star grinned as she skipped off, leaving a very stunned Wraith in her wake.  
Spear found he wanted to simultaneously witness that conversation and to hibernate until the storm had passed over so he didn’t get caught in the crossfire. At least he’d be able to watch what happened through the Psychic Web of the Hive.


End file.
